Secret Dates
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: This is a Rikessa & Raura fanfic! What happens when Riker and Vanessa catch Laura and Ross at the movies together? Read to find out! P.S. Story is better than summary! Rated T just-in-case! Btw this is our first shot at a story so, please, no hate! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Raura/Rikessa fanfic! :D Me and my friend work on it together, we like switch off chapter-to-chapter so: Well if it ends with "~Nicole" it was written by Nicole (aka the one who is typing now. Note: that is not my real name it is my pen-name.) and if it ends with "~Kelsea" it was written by Kelsea (my friend. Note: that is not her real name either. Pen-names. :p )**

**Anyway! On with the story! P.S. This is our first fanfic, Kelsea came up with the idea :) No hate please! Constructive critism only please. **

**Here we go! :D**

_Riker P.O.V._-  
Me and Vanessa were going on our first date tonight! I was so excited! When we arrived at the movies, we walked down the hallway and walked into the room where the movie we were going to see.  
When I walked in I thought, "I must be hallucinating" because I thought I saw Ross...with Laura.  
"Is it just me or do you see Ross...and Laura?" I whispered to Vanessa.  
"No, I see them, too. Why are they here...together...?" She whisper-replied.  
"Wanna go find out?" Riker asked.  
"Okay! Let's go behind them and scare them!" Vanessa said clapping her hands together and evilly smiling. I chuckled and we walked over by Ross and Laura quietly without them noticing.  
"Whatcha doin'?" I said quietly. Ross turned and looked at us.  
"What are you doing here?!" Ross whisper-screamed.  
"More importantly, what are YOU doing here-" I said but Vanessa interrupted me.  
"-With my sister?!" She said looking at Laura, who was nervous, I could tell. Weird instinct. Don't ask.  
_Ross P.O.V._-  
Why was Riker here?! I know he's on a date with Vanessa...but why here!? He better not find out me and Laura are dating...  
"We just went out to see a movie!" Laura said quickly before I could think of anything to say.  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiight." Riker and Vanessa sarcastically said in unison while rolling their eyes.  
"It's true! We always spend time together! AS FRIENDS!" I protested.  
"Suuuureee..." Riker said winking at me.  
"We're not lying!" Laura exclaimed.  
"Okay then. Whateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever you say. But we will have this conversation tomorrow." Vanessa said.  
"Yeah and I am going to talk with my brother too!" Riker said. Then they walked away and we all finished watching the movie.

**Yey? Ney? Haha, R&R please! :D **

**Have a great day! ~Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm Kelsea! I'm gonna take over chapter 2! Oh and thank you for nice comments on chapter 1 :)**

Ross P.O.V

Man that was close! I saw Riker And Vanessa last night and good thing they didn't find out that me and Laura are dating. But truth is. We are dating. We been dating since 2 weeks and we don't want everyone know. Cause were not ready to tell yet. *Knock Knock* ''Come in'' I said. I look to see who coming in. And guess who it is. Riker. "Hey man" He said walking in my room. "Hey what sup?'' I ask. "Nothing. So i saw you and Laura last night" He smirk. I glare at him. 'Dude! We are NOT dating! Were just friends!'' I said. ''Riiiiiight. Then How come i saw you putting your arm around her?'' He ask cross his arms. Oh my gosh, i wish he can leave me alone! "Because my arm was tired!'' I protested. He roll his eyes at me. ''Look, i need get ready so can u please get out of my room?'' I ask pointing at my door.

''For what? Your date?'' He smirk. I glare at him and gently push him out of my room.

''Wait. Want me give you a ride to mee-'' I cut him off by shutting my door at him. I can hear him chuckled.

So i got ready and went downstairs and smell the good food. MY MOM IS MAKING PANCAKES! I bet my mom read my mind.

''Well good morning honey. Ready for your pancakes?'' She smile while putting the pancakes on table for me. I sit down and eat some pancake. My mom is the best!

"Hey lil bro what sup!? '' Rydel said sitting next to me smiling.

"Nothing sis. Just eating pancakes'' I said while stabbing my pancakes with my fork.

''So, i heard that you went on a date with Laura last night?'' She smirk. Oh my gosh. Please don't tell me that Riker told her.

''It wasn't a date! Were just friends and we alway hang out as a friends.'' I protested.

''Ok. Well where your going today?'' She ask.

''Going to meet Laura at the carnival.'' I said

''OMG I LOVE CARNIVAL! can i come? please!?'' She beg

''No. Cause then your gonna start embarrassing me!'' I said putting my plate in the sink

''Oh come on Ross! I promise i won't embarrassed you. So PLEASE can i come?'' She ask with puppy face

Oh no, NOT the puppy face! You know what, i give up!

''Alright. You can come. But PROMISE that you won't embarrassed me'' I said

''I promise. I will call my friend Carly to see if she wanna come'' She said grabbing her phone and calling her friend. Well this is gonna be looooooooooong day with her and her friend. But i will still have a great time with my favorite girl Laura!

Laura P.O.V.

I woke up by a beautiful sunshine through my window. I got dress and put my make-up on. *Knock Knock*

''Come in'' I said.

''Heyy Sis!'' Vanessa walk in smiling. I smile back

''Hey sis'' I said while putting my make-up on

''So where are you going?'' She cross her arms and smirk. Oh no. I forgot that she gonna talk to me about it

''Umm. I'm gonna go to carnival with my friend'' I said

''With your boyfriend Roooooooss'' She said in lovey dovey way. I roll my eyes

''Were not dating. Were just friends'' I protested

''Riiiiiiiiiiight' She said doing the quote saying "Friends"

''GIIIIIIIIRLS. IM LEAVING! YOUR BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE! SEE YOU GIRLS LATER, I LOVE U BOTH'' My dad shout from downstairs. We both walk downstairs and see eggs and toast on the table. Mm it look delicous. We sit down and eat. untill...

"Can i come to carnival with you guys?'' She ask. She kidding me right?

''Um no cause it just me and Ross. So, sorry'' I said while munching on my toast. I can hear her laugh.

''What?'' I ask confuse.

''You guys are dating.'' She laugh. I glare and got up and put my plate in the sink.

''See you later'' I said walking to front door.

''Hey wait a minute! How are you gonna get there?'' She ask

''Walk. It only 10 miles away'' I said opening front door and leave to carnival. Geez. Sometime, she can be so annoying. But i still love my sister.

Ross P.O.V.

Finally here at carnival! Okay let's see where Laura at.

''So where is she?'' Rydel ask

''I don't know.'' I said looking around to find her

''Hey i think i found her'' Carly says pointing over there. There she is. My beautiful girlfriend. So we walk over there.

''Hey Laura'' I smile. She turned around and smiled. But her smile dropped because she saw Rydel and her friends.

''Um Ross can i talk to you for minute'' She ask. I nod and went to table over at food court.

''Why is your sister and her friend here?'' She ask.

''Cause, Rydel been begging me for her to come and she was doing puppy face.'' I said.

''Well now what can we do? They might find out that were dating.'' She said worry.

''No they won't. You and i will act like friends.'' I said.

''Are you sure? Cause look'' She point over what she saw. And you will never believe who that is.

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuun! Who you think is might be? Well we will have to find out next time! :D **

**~Kelsea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Nicole here! How'd you like the last chapter? I think Kelsea did an awesome job! Soo...How do you like the story so far? P.S. If you have any ideas, put them in a review and we may consider them! (Of course we will give you credit! :D ) Yeah but I am going through writer's block so that's why Kelsea's chapters seem longer! ****Btw: We do not own any of the characters in this fanfic (Duhhhh :p), we only own the plot (And the cover for the story! ...which I made lol) And Kelsea and I talked, and we really want to put a shoutout for LoveShipper for staying with the story so far and all the nice reviews! And also for this review that made our day, haha! **

**"No offense, but the "bro" and "sis" stuff is a liiiiittle cheesy and odd. But I like the story:)" Haha cheesy? No-Wait yeah it's pretty cheesy! :p Sorry if cheesiness annoys you! D: If it does, I'll talk to Kelsea about it! :p**

**Haha I have a prediction before anyone reads this: People will hate Carly (or at least REAALLLLY dislike her!)**

**But anyway, here's Chapter Three! :D R&R please :)**

_Rydel P.O.V.-_

Carly and I walked over to Riker and Vanessa.

"Heeey!" Riker said happily.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Um..it's a fair..a little self explanatory.." Riker said trailing off.

"First of all: Watch out of Carly, she's on a really crazy sugar high at the moment." I said trying not to laugh.

"Okay?" Vanessa said.

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel? I love Ferris wheels! I also love puppies. Do you like puppies? Of course you do! Who doesn't like puppies? Yeah because puppies are so awesome yeah they're so lovable and furry and this could go on for a while and d you realize how many grains of sand are on Earth? Probably a gigantic number! And have you ever thought of riding a pony in winter? Would it's hooves get frozen?" Carly said. She said a bunch of other things, but we sorta tuned out.

"Whoaa" Riker said noticing how much Carly could talk without stopping.

"I waarned youuu" I said giggling.

"Annnyyywaaayyyy, want to go get something to eat?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure!" I agreed.

"What is there to eat? Because I hate a lot of fair foods. Except nachos and corn dogs from the fair. Those are awesome. Do you like those? What's your favorite ride? O-M-G do you like kittens? Because I loooooovvveeee kittens! I just want to cuddle them! Oh look! It's a game where you can win a gold-fish! Wait but my cat would probably eat the gold-fish so I can't get one. I think fish are cool! Do you think they're cool? Because I think rainbow fish look cool with the colorful scales and all that and..yeah! Whoa! That cloud looks like the R5 sign! Oh wait now it's a panda! No! It's a teddy bear! Wait, don't pandas and teddy bears look the same? Oh well. GRR NOW I LOST WHERE THE CLOUD WAS! Oh wait found it again. Oooh it looks like a mermaid! Oh wait no it's a turtle. No wait it's a lizard. Oh now it's a sock. Oh well now it's disintegrated into little bits that look like oreo-cookie crumbs. I looovee oreos! But i hate how they fall apart in milk! I mean i love dunking them but you lose like half the cookie! Wait what was I talking about?" Carly said quickly, sometimes accidently slurring her words together.

"We don't even know!" Vanessa, and Riker, and I said in unison.

"Oh well!" Carly said shrugging her shoulders.

As we were walking, Carly started chatting about random things again.

"Do you like cheetahs? I love cheetahs! I love their spotted coats! I also love a tiger's striped coat! Do you think Selena Gomez likes tigers and cheetahs? I think she does. Why, who doesn't?! I wonder how they make plastic bottles? I wonder if you could get a mansion for your hamster? Not that I have a hamster, even though i wish i did, and- Oh my gosh i've always wondered! HOW MUCH WOOD COULD A WOODCHUCK CHUCK IF A WOODCHUCK COULD CHUCK WOOD? I mean seriously! How much?! I neeeeed to know! I wonder how much guitars cost? How much would a lesson cost? Ooh maybe I could have Ross teach me! Oooh look at that pretty flower over there! It's pink and orange at the same time! SO COOL! I wonder how flowers started? Naah i don't want to think about it. I don't feel like thinking so much today, hehe. Ugh one time when i was little my mom took me to a place where they had a clown and it scared the stars out of me! I've never liked clowns. They like seriously need less makeup on. It's awkward." She said really fast.

"Okay, good, we're finally here!" I said, sick of hearing Carly go on and on about nonsense, even if she _is_ my friend, she can get really annoying sometimes.

We all ordered what we wanted, and ate quickly.(While in-between bites Carly talked about many different things, I will not list as it is too confusing to think about)!

When we finished, we went on a quick roller-coaster and drove home. Carly and I rode in one car, and Riker and Vanessa rode in a different car.

"We neeed to stop at my house!I need to change outfits!" Carly begged.

"Fiiinnneee!" I gave in.

We first drove back to my house and dropped off Ross and Laura, then we started driving to her house, which was conveniently not that far away. When we got there, Carly jumped out of the car, ran inside, and I followed her, trying to keep up.

She ran into her room and I waited outside the door.

After about ten minutes, Carly came out in a strapless red dress and red high-heels.

"Carly! It's my house, not the Grammy's!" I said rolling my eyes.  
"I know! I just want to look good!" She said smoothing out her dress.  
"Whateevveerr. Let's get going!" I said grabbing her arm and starting to run out the door.  
"AHHH DON'T DO THAT! I'M WEARING HIGH-HEELS!" She screeched.  
"WHAAATTTEEVVVERR!" I said trying not to laugh.  
We got in the car and I drove, mostly because I didn't trust Carly since there's still a trace of sugar-high in her blood at the moment.

When we arrived at my house, Carly stepped out of the car and walked inside.

_**Later**_

"DINNER TIME!" Stormie called upstairs.

"COOOOMMMIIINNGGGG!" We all called back down in unison.

When we all got downstairs, I noticed Laura was staying for dinner (And I was too, of course).

_Laura P.O.V.-_

I was staying for dinner, and I went to sit by Ross, but Carly was already sitting by him. Okay...I mean pfft what I'm not jealous!

I sat down next to Rydel and without noticing I was looking at Ross and Carly and I noticed I had my arms crossed across my chest.

I mean, I can't be jealous, right? Carly's just Ross' friend! (Well technically Rydel's friend but yeah,)

Oh no, what if Riker or Vanessa notice I look jealous? (And a little mad!) They could figure out me and Ross are dating! Oh no!

**Ooh cliffhanger (Lol sorta) ! Ha, if you want pictures of their outfits, put a ' + ' in your review! :D If we get enough +'s, I'll put up the outfits i made on Polyvore on our profile! :D Ha, like this chapter? I know it may seem cheesy but, yeah. Will Riker and Vanessa find out? :O Haha, you'll have to wait and see! Did you enjoy that it was a little longer than my other one (which was Chapter One lol) And also, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! :D It really means a lot :') Haha! Have a great day! :) ~Nicole **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Ppl Ppl! Sorry for keep u waiting! I have writer block -.- But im here tho! :D Oh and Nicole love One direction ;) so shhhhh...lol. Anyway let get along with the story!**

Ross P.O.V.

This crazy girl Carly won't let me EAT. But she still a great friend. Well actually she is Rydel's best friend.

"Carly can i u-umm..eat please?'' I ask while trying to get my fork. But she hanging on me tight.

''Sure!'' She giggle

''I meant to get your arms off me so i can eat please.'' I corrected

''Oh um sure'' She laugh and finally let go of me. Now i can finally eat my spaghetti.

''Alright guys! After dinner, want us to sing you our song that we been rehearsing?'' Riker ask

''SURE'' everyone said. We finished eating and went to garage. I grab my guitar and get ready to sing.

"Ok guys are you ready!? 1,2 and a 1,2,3,4! " He said while hitting sticks together and start drumming.

" LOUD "

Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you  
cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
and I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough  
why are you so hard to find

I've been searching every city never giving up  
till I find my angel diamond in the rough  
looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops  
come on get loud till they shut us down  
come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got  
come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na

Looking for the light to shine, start a fire  
and girl I'll be the first in line, oh and baby when the stars align,  
we can't get no higher, you just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftop

come on get loud till they shut us down  
come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got  
come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
looking for the one tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops  
come on get loud till they shut us down  
come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got  
come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
I've been looking for the one  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
I've been looking for the one tonight  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
I've been looking for the one tonight

"OMG! I LOVE YOUR SONG!" Carly said while running and giving me a big hug.

"Thanks" I said with a fake smile. I look at Laura and seem unhappy about it when she saw Carly hug me. I have feeling that Carly trying to make Laura jealous.

Laura P.O.V.

I can't believe that Carly is stealing my boyfriend! Okay, now i'am getting so jealous. I look at them again and Carly kiss on Ross's cheek. I think my eye start to watery. Oh no. I can't cry in front of Vanessa and Riker.

"So Laura, did you like thier new song?'' Vanessa ask smiling.

''Yeah...um i'm gonna go bathroom.'' I said with fake smile and trying to hold my tears.

''Hey are you ok?'' She ask

''Yea i'm fine. I just need to go bathroom will quick'' I said. I walk inside and went upstairs to bathroom. But i hear a footstep behind me. I turn around and here is Carly.

''Hey Laura.'' She said

''Oh...hi Carly. So did you like their new song?'' I ask with a fake smile. She push me to Rydel's door and i bet Rydel heard it cause i see her running upstairs.

''Stay away from Ross! If you go near him. I will hurt you.'' Carly point at me with a mean look.

''Hey what you think you're doing?'' Rydel ask while crossing her arms together.

''Uhh nothing! I was just telling her how great friend she is!'' Carly lie.

''Um i'm pretty sure i saw you talking mean to her.'' Rydel said. Carly look at Laura and back at Rydel.

''Please get out of my house'' Rydel said pointing to her front door.

''FINE. BUT I WON'T COME BACK. AND YOU LAURA. THIS ISN'T OVER.'' She point at me angry and walk out of the Lynch's house and she slam the door.

''Hey are you ok?'' Rydel ask while hugging me

''Yea i'm fine.'' I sigh. We walk downstairs and see everybody run to us.

''What happen? We heard a door slam'' Riker ask

''Carly did. Cause she push Laura upstairs.'' Rydel said.

''Laura are you ok?'' Vanessa ask while hugging me. I have feeling Riker and Vanessa gonna find out.

''Yea i'm fine. I'm gonna go walk home cause i am really tired'' I said about to walk to the door.

''Okay um want me go with you?'' Vanessa ask. I smile

''Thanks but i think i am gonna be fine'' I said. I open the door and go walk home. I start to cry a little while walking. You know. I don't think it gonna work out since Carly here. Well she gone but i think that maybe me and Ross should break up.

Riker P.O.V.

I was in my room on my computer but i heard that Ross is yelling. I got up and go see Ross. He was skyping Laura.

''What you mean we have to break up!'' He ask. I can barely see Laura on skype.

''Cause since Carly told me that i need stay away from you so i thought maybe this isn't gonna work out.'' She said

''But i don't like Carly! I likes you! Your only my true love! Please don't this to me.'' He said sadly

''I'm sorry but i think we need to stay away from each other. Good bye Ross.'' She hung up. Ross sigh sadly and close his laptop. Wow. They been dating? I need go talk to Vanessa. I grab my phone and go out to my backyard so Ross can't hear me talking. I dial Vanessa number and wait till it pick up.

''Hey Riker!'' She said.

''Hey Vanessa! Um listen. I need talk to you. It about Ross and Laura.'' I said.

''You heard too?'' She ask. Wow maybe she can hear Ross yelling on other side of Laura's laptop.

''Yea i did. Did you?'' I ask.

'' yes. I can't believe they been dating and haven't told us yet.'' She said

''I know! We need to do something about it'' I said.

''Yea we should! Okay, how about we trick them going to park?'' She ask.

''Okay! I will trick Ross that were going to play Hockey and you can trick her whatever.'' I said.

"Kk! See you then! Love you!''She said. I smile

''I love you too'' I said. I hang up and go tell Ross.

Ross P.O.V.

I can't believe that Laura broke up with me cause of Laura! I'm heart broken. I lay in bed and thinking of great memory that Laura and i did.

*Knock Knock*

"Go away!' I said covering me with my pillow. But i hear a door open and it was Riker. Oh no.

"Hey man! Wanna go play Hockey with me?'' He ask smiling. I glare and hide under my pillow again.

''Come on dude! Lets go! You have 5 mins to get ready! I sigh and got up to get ready.

_In Riker's car..._

Were on our way to Hockey! Yay! NOT. I sigh and look out the window and see were pulling up to the parking lots at the park. I thought were going hockey?

''Uhh. Where are we going?'' I ask.

''Oh to the park'' He smirk.

''I thought were going to play Hockey?'' I ask raise my eyebrow. He chuckle and then he got out of car and come to my side and drag me out to the park.

'' Hey! what are you doing?!'' I ask angry.

''Oh just thought me and Vanessa will like to talk to you'' He point over there at table. I look at see Vanessa. But you will NOT believe what i saw beside her.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN. OOOOO Who you think it is? What might happen next? Will have to wait till next time! Again i am VERY sorry i take to long. i have a huge writer block!. Have a great day! **

**~Kelsea**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry we haven't updated yet! We been having TERRIBLY writer block -.- And i know Nicole have writer block and this chapter 5 suppose to be her turn but no worry cuz i decide to take over her chapter :D Well enjoy! Oh and important note that i have to tell u guys. Please read this story first and then see it below of this story.**

_Ross P.O.V.  
_Right across from me sat Laura. Well, not _directly_ across from me, like, across from me was Vanessa, but next to her was Laura, so technically across from me was Vanessa but you get the point, right?

"Rikerrrr! Why'd you bring me _here__?!" _I whispered to Riker.  
"Laura, why did you break up with Ross?" Vanessa asked.  
"Carly..." Laura mumbled, looking down at the grass.  
"What did Carly do?" Vanessa asked.  
Laura looked up, disbelievingly.  
"Did you _see_ her sit by Ross?!" Laura said looking at Vanessa.  
"Um, not really..." Vanessa mumbled.  
"Well, she was _flirting_ with _Ross_." Laura said tensely.  
"And?'' Vanessa asked.  
"AND? Vanessa she try to get me jealous!" Laura said.

''Soo you're telling me that you two are dating?'' She ask raise her eyebrow.

''Yes...We are dating since like 2 weeks.'' Laura sigh.

''Why haven't you tell me about you two are dating?'' She ask.

''Because then you will keep on and on about the wedding'' Laura glare.

''Why would you think that?'' Vanessa laugh a little.

Laura P.O.V.

''Why would you think that?'' Vanessa laugh a little. I glare at her. I still love my sister but sometime she can be so annoying.

''Ok i'm just messing with you. But you two need get back together.'' She said.

''I Can't. I- i told him it won't work out cause of Carly.'' I sigh.

''Don't worry about Carly! I got a plan!'' She clap her hands together and evil smile.

Riker P.O.V.

''How come you haven't tell me about you two are dating?'' i ask.

''Because then you will keep going on and on saying. _Awwww. My baby bro is in looooove!''_ Ross glare at me.

''What? I love to tease my baby bro!'' I laugh. it true i do!

''Dude.'' He glare.

''Alright i'm just joking. But seriously. You two need to get back together.'' I sigh.

''I can't cause Laura said it won't work out cause of Carly.'' He said sadly. I sigh and pat his shoulder.

''Don't worry little bro. I'll try make sure that Carly stay away from you two.'' I said.

Vanessa P.O.V.

While Laura and Ross go talk to each other. I went over to talk to my boyfriend about my plan.

''Hey Riker'' I smile.

''Sup'' He smile back.

''So i have this plan that tonight we can do double date with Ross and Laura'' I smirk.

''Awesome! But what about Carly?'' He ask.

''Oh no worry. I was thinking if i can ask Rydel to take her to see a movie.'' I smirk again. He laugh.

'' You know Vanessa, you scared me sometime but i like it and i'm glad you're my girlfriend'' He smile and kiss me. I kiss back.

*At Lynch's house*

Riker P.O.V.

''So you want me to take Carly to see a movie while you guys on the date?'' Rydel ask Vanessa. Vanessa came our house with Laura and i will be driving us to dinner.

''That's right.'' Vanessa said.

''Ok. But i'm still mad at her and i'm not her friend anymore'' She sigh.

''Please just for today?'' Vanessa beg?

'' Hey. Carly is biggest fan of Rocky. So why don't she go with him?'' She shrugs. Vanessa thought for minute.

''I thought she likes Ross?'' She ask. Really Vanessa? Laura is standing right behind you!

''She does but before she likes him, she said she have a crush on Rocky.'' Rydel smile.

''PERFECT'' She smile. While they keep chatting each other. The doorbell ring. I went to open the door and here is Carly.

''I'AM HERE!'' Carly scream. i cover my ear.

''You know Carly next time. . . try to be more softer.'' I glare.

So Me, Vanessa, Ross and Laura went to dinner. Rocky took Carly to a movie.

**Heyyyyyy guys! What ya think? Sorry we haven't updated for a long time! Ok here is a important note. We might end this story on chapter 8. Because we both made our own new story. I am working on my fanfic called "Rydel Date Bad Boy'' And Nicole is making her own story. So this is gonna be hard for us since we made own story. So yea...but no worry! I will try to update "Rydel Date Bad Boy" As soon as i can :D Bye guys! **

**Kelsea**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyoo! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry i haven't update yet! I have like HUGE writer block. Hope u guys forgive me! Well this chapter gonna be DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA XD I was reading Bellatrixielove's story called "R5 story" and it gave me the AMAZING idea! Anyway let continue.**

Laura P.O.V.

Me,Ross,Riker and Vanessa are going topizza place for our double dates. Riker is driving us there.

"We're here!'' Riker parked his car. We all got out,went inside and hosted sat us down at the table. Riker sitting across from Ross and Vanessa sitting across from me. Me and Ross still hasn't say anything yet. Well this is awkward.

''So. How are you guys?'' Vanessa broke the silence. Ross sigh.

''Guys i know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me and Laura back together. But i don't know is gonna work out.'' He said. What's he trying to say?

''Laura. I think we should stay friends. I'm sorry'' Ross said getting up and left. I was shock. But you know. Now i'm kinda starting to feel the same way cause of his career and stuff. Maybe he afraid of losing our friendship.

''I'll go talk to him'' Riker said getting up to go find Ross. Vanessa reach her hand out and rub my arm.

''Are you ok?'' She ask. I sigh.

''Yea i'm fine. Let just go home'' I said getting up grabbing my purse and went to walk home without knowing where is Riker and Ross.

*Lynch's house*

Rydel P.O.V.

I watching t.v. in my living room. I heard someone coming in the front door. It's was Rocky.

''Hey,bro how was the movie date with Carly" I ask.

''Is was ok until she kept talking about random things.''He said went upstairs. I laugh. _Knock knock._ I got up and answer the door. It's was Ratliff. Truth is him and i are dating since 2 weeks. Everyone doesn't even know it yet. Especially Riker cause i know he will kill Ratliff if i'm dating him. So that why i want to keep a secret.

''Hey'' I smile while letting him in.

''Hey babe'' Ratliff smile and about to give me a kiss but i stop him cause i didn't want Rocky see us in case he coming downstairs.

''Sorry is just that Rocky upstairs and i don't want him see us if he coming down'' I said. I grab his hand and went upstairs to my room and i close my door.

''Rydel, are you sure you don't wanna tell them?'' He ask.

''I'm sure. I promise we will someday but i'm just not ready yet.''I frown.

''I love you'' He smile.

''I love you too'' I smile back. He lean in and kiss me. I kiss back.

''Hey i was wondering if you wanna go out to pizza place with me tonight?'' He ask.

''Yes i would love too'' I smile. It's was 7 pm. Ratliff is gonna pick me up at 7:15. I went downstairs, As i was about to head out the door...

''Rydel,where are you going?'' My mom ask. Ok Rydel, just say you're going with Ratliff as a friend.

''Um i'm going out with Ratliff. But just as a friend''I sigh.

''Oh ok. Have fun''She smile. I smile back and head out the door. I got in the car and he drove us away to pizza place.

Riker P.O.V.

I've been looking for Ross everywhere and there no signal. So i just walked back to my car and drove away. But when i just passed the park. I remembered he's always go there when he has a bad day. So i made a u turn and went to the park. I walked around to find him and here what i saw. Ross sitting under the tree. I sigh and went to go sit next to him.

''Hey lil bro. You alright?'' I ask pat his back. He shook his head.

''What wrong'' I ask.

''Why are you and Vanessa are trying to get me and Laura back together?'' He ask.

''I don't know. It's was Vanessa idea.'' I said looking down. He sigh while rubbing his face.

''Reason why we want to stay friends cause i was afraid that Carly gonna come around and ruin our friendship.'' He said sadly.

''Dude Rydel and Carly aren't friend anymore so there nothing to worry about'' I sigh.

''C'mon man let go home before it get dark.'' I reach my hand out to help him up. We walk to my car and i drove us home.

*lynch's house*

''We're home'' I yell.

''Hey boys'' She walk out from the kitchen.

''Hi,mom'' I smile.

''Well i'm gonna go to bed so goodnight'' She kiss me on cheek and Ross's cheek. we both said goodnight and head upstairs.

''Goodnight bro." I hug Ross.

''Goodnight'' He hug back. I went past by Rydel room and she wasn't there. That's weird. I went to see if mom awake and lucky she was as she was getting ready for bed.. She probably notice me standing her doorway.

''Yes sweetie?'' She ask.

''Um,where's Rydel? She's not in her room.'' I ask.

''Oh she out with Ratliff.'' She answer.

'' Their dating?'' I raise my eyebrow.

''No just as a friend.''She smile. You know,Rydel seem hiding something cause she was acting weird last week.

''Where they go?'' I ask.

''Pizza place. Now goodnight'' She said turning off the light. I said goodnight and walk downstairs,took my key out of my pocket and i was going open the door until...

''Where are you going?'' Ross ask. I thought he was already asleep.

''Um to pizza place. Why aren't you in bed yet?'' I ask confuse.

''I heard you asking mom where's Rydel at. Dude,she's only 19 year old. Why are you worrying much?'' He ask. He's right. I'am probably worry too much. But is just keep bothering me that she's hiding something.

''I know but still she my baby sis. I always be there for her. Now go to bed. Goodnight'' I open the door and shut it behind me. I get in the car and drive to pizza place.

*At the pizza place*

Rydel P.O.V.

Me and Ratliff got eating and we walk outside.

''I had a good time,Ratliff'' I smile.

''Same'' He smile back. We lean in and kiss. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

''YOU GUYS ARE DATING?'' We pull away and i turn around and see Riker. What's he doing here!? He isn't suppose to know!. Oh no.

''WHY ARE YOU DATING MY SISTER?'' He grab Ratliff collar angry.

''RIKER STOP!'' I shout. This is why i'm not ready to tell yet. Riker let go of Ratliff's collar.

''Come on Rydel. We're going home and no comment about!'' He angry drag me away. I mouth to Ratliff saying i'm sorry and he nod. I'm so mad at Riker right now.

*At lynch's house*

I went upstairs and slam my bedroom door.

''Rydel why didn't you tell me?!'' He ask other side of my door. I open the door and push him.

''Riker i'm 19 year old! I can date whatever i want to so you can't tell me what to do!'' I slam the door and slide down the door and cry. I hate him. Why doesn't he trust me? Later on i stopped crying. I open the door and see all the lights are off. I close my door and went to bed. Great now he gonna tell mom and dad tomorrow.

**Told you guys there gonna be drama :P What ya think! Sorry i haven't update awhile! Plz forgive me! Well review for the next one! :D**

**Kelsea:)**


End file.
